This invention relates generally to the construction art and, more particularly, to certain new and useful wall constructions.
In the wall construction art, it is known to employ prefabricated partition or perimeter walls and many modular arrangements have been proposed in an effort to provide mass produced, low cost construction which can be readily installed and which also can be easily dismantled when it is desired to remove or shift the position of the wall.
While many of these known modular wall constructions are admirably suited for their intended purpose, they possess certain disadvantages. For example, they often require complexly configurated components and connecting attachments which are expensive and present problems in fabrication and assembly, sometimes requiring an inventory of a large number of different parts and the services of skilled personnel for installation. Moreover, such known constructions generally are designed for specific types of wall paneling, thereby severely limiting their versatility in accommodating various types of wall paneling arrangements.